


Let Me

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Licking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	Let Me

Elita-1 threw her hands up over her head, palms to the wall to avoid being roughly banged into it. Optimus Prime held her at the waist, leaning over her and puffs of steam blowing out of his vents.

"Close?" she panted between his thrusting into her. He only nodded, mouth open, optics nearly closed. She hooked her ankles together in the small of his back, and she could feel him shake.

She arched her back, and he drove into her over and over, keeping a good pace until he was suddenly faster and harder. Elita-1 arched her hips mouth open in a hard groan as sparkling condensation ran down armor and between seams. He leaned in closer, lips to her neck.

When Optimus bolted upright, Elita-1 felt his spike pull out and the strange sensation of nothing in her valve hit. Next came the feeling of hot and wet on her armor.   
She looked over her chest, seeing thick spots of transfluid messily dotting her pink armor. Looking up, Elita-1 watched Optimus continue breathing hard, spike bobbing and dripping between her thighs. She smiled, and slowly lowered her legs.

"I'll help you clean up." Optimus offered, glancing around for anything to help do so. "Let me find-"

Elita-1 used her legs to keep him from leaving. "You," she said. "don't need to find anything to do that." He stared at her, and she realized he hadn't caught on. She sat up, one arm behind her supporting her, the other cupping Optimus' cheek, her thumb brushing over his lower lip.

He got the hint, and his face went flush but he smiled all the same.

He knelt down, and Elita-1 rest her legs on his shoulders. He ran a hand up and down her leg. Elita-1 shuddered when he leaned in close to her stomach, feeling his tongue against her plating. She ran her fingertip up and down a finial, warm to the touch. 

Optimus moaned, tasting himself on her armor. She squirmed, ticked as he switched between broad laps and dragging the tip of his tongue up and up. 

She watched with lidded optics as Optimus crawled closer, licking away the flecks of his overload from her chest. When nothing was left, he dotted her with a few gentle kisses.

Elita-1 curled a finger under his jaw, lifting Optimus up, sitting up to kiss him on the tip of his nose.


End file.
